


Baking

by jiro (Allhailpuffinland)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bread, Wholesome, bread therapy, if thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allhailpuffinland/pseuds/jiro
Summary: miraak explores the wonders of breadmaking
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Baking

Making bread was a relaxing process for Miraak. Mixing, kneading, shaping, proofing- all that hard work to make something simple yet delicious. It helped him take his mind off things, and he held great pride in the finished product. Recently, his favourite thing to make was flatbread, a recipe some of the Khajiit traders shared with him, with various toppings. Small tomatoes, shallots, leeks and sprigs of frost miriam delicately cut to make a cute flower field, like the ones he roamed in during his childhood, chasing mice and rabbits.  
Waking up early in the morning when the moon is still shining on the Whiterun plains, feeding his yeast starter- kindly given to him by Carlotta Valentia as a gift for keeping Mila out of trouble- before preparing yet another batch of dough, letting it rise at its own pace while he went back to bed. Once the sun had peeked through the window shutters, he’d wake up once more, and let his morning bread slowly cook in the oven while he headed out to the market for some fresh butter and milk. Even if he enthusiastically called others ‘milk-drinkers’, he felt as if his breakfast was missing something if he didn’t drink any. 

Then, he spent his days baking and testing all sorts of recipes- a classic white loaf, milk buns, rye bread, flatbreads rich in herbs. Some time ago, Serana had started living with him while Winterhold was under repairs and had brought along a cookbook that depicted bread recipes across Tamriel. While the two usually didn’t care for each other, almost never interacting each other, Serana was always the first to sample a fresh batch. Not that she minded- since sleep was something that she didn’t need, she would spend all day and night studying, and taking a small break to eat a few slices of a warm and fluffy braided brioche was something that she looked forward to every day. 

Miraak only kept one or two loaves from each batch- dark rye to go with soups or stews, while soft buns were kept for breakfast, to eat with jam or dipped in a beaten egg. The rest of the loaves were given away to anyone who he would meet on his walks around Whiterun. Brenuin and Lucia always got the freshest loaf; the old him would not even dare to look at them, but he wanted to change that. A new shot at life meant that he would do his best to become a good person, and that started with sharing his food. Once he made sure that these two had gotten their daily bread, he would wander around the temple to Kynareth, before heading down to the market and going back home. 

For the first time in a while, he felt good. He slept fine during the night, he was fed, and he took care of others. If the Gods weren’t smiling upon him in Apocrypha, they surely were now. And that was enough for him.


End file.
